Summer Attire
by The Last Performer
Summary: There was nothing wrong with what Roxas was wearing. Nothing at all.


For Summer's contest. I bet Twilight Town doesn't get as hot as Texas does!

I am **disclaiming** all the KH characters. (And Sora's shorts.)

Prompt: Sandals.

* * *

Summer Attire

"So, that's two sea salt ice creams."

"For the last time, yes! It's two sea salt ice creams, and no, we wouldn't like anything to go with that!" Pence yelled. Olette giggled beside him as she gave the cashier money and Pence testily grabbed the ice cream from the young worker from behind the counter.

"Heat makes you irritable, Pence," she stated from behind her pale blue pop sickle. They sat down by the fountain every mall should have, and waited for the other pair to show up. The best friends of Twilight Town.

Meanwhile, the best friends of Twilight Town were walking through the mall, doing their absolute best to ignore the several stares. "Roxas, you're drawing attention," Hayner took the time to remind his dear sensitive friend, keeping his eyes up and avoiding a second glance at the _distraction._

"Shut up. I have a perfectly good excuse. It's hot." Roxas felt the need to remind Hayner, "I hate you. We're not friends anymore."

"Of course we aren't, sandal boy."

"I hate you!" Roxas could feel a blush invading his face and quickly ran his fingers through his hair to block the camo-wearing freak's view.

"Look, there they are!" Hayner waved extravagantly in the air as he grabbed Roxas' arm and ran over to the fountain where Olette and Pence were eating freshly baked pretzels. "Oh, look Roxas. They're speechless at your_ perfectly_ chosen_ attire_," he teased when Pence did nothing but gape.

Olette didn't seem fazed by the blonde's shorts and sandals. Not at all did she mind that Roxas -- who always wore pants and tennis shoes -- was wearing black sandals with a wide strap and black shorts that had bright yellow strips and blue crosses all over the bright red pockets. "Come on," she pushed as she stood up, "we've been waiting for ever for you guys. Let's go!"

Maybe women were more open-minded. Or maybe Olette had somehow seen Roxas before in shorts. But, she was lost when Pence burst out laughing and leaned back so far he fell in the fountain water. His survival reflex kicked in with enough time for him to grab Olette's arm. Hayner tried to catch Olette hand, but slipped on the back of his pants that were too long, and all three of them fell in the fountain together.

Roxas, however, was somehow lucky enough to not get splashed. He took the time to lean his head back and howl with laughter. And even when they pulled him in, and they were all yelled at by security for tracking water in to every store they went in to, Roxas could laugh because he wasn't as wet as the others.

All sitting in the plaza, shoes off (except for Roxas, of course), waiting for socks, pants, and shoes to dry before they went home. "We can't even skate while we're waiting!" Hayner complained. "It's too hot to walk around without our shoes!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hayner." Roxas smirked as he paced in front of the three. "I can walk around fine in the sandals you were mocking."

"I hate you, Rox," Olette moaned, leaning her back on Hayner's shoulder. "I hate you."

"Aww, no you don't. We're best friends! Remember? You love me because I'm a genius for wearing flip-flops that dry quickly. _Best Friends._ We'll I'm off to the arcade, see you if you ever dry!" He waved for a short farewell and left the trio of sun-dried friends.

"We could learn from him," Olette observed slowly.

"Shut up, Olette. Friends don't learn from each other, they help each other do stupid things. Like sneaking in to another friends house and stealing their sandals."

"Yeah…" Olette and Pence sighed together. "Tonight?"

"Tonight." Their only hope was Roxas was the type to take a joke.

* * *

The infiltration went as planned. Roxas' beach sandals were safely secured. And, as it turns out, Roxas is the type to take a joke. Or steal something back. They just haven't found out what it is yet…

* * *


End file.
